


Mirror Pieces I 碎镜残片

by Tean



Series: Mirror Pieces [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's a little broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Pieces I 碎镜残片

AOS含TOS梗  
Mckirk

Piece 1  
鉴于他们非常不巧又非常巧合地是最后一艘船上的最后两个学员，詹姆斯·柯克一点儿也不惊讶他和刚刚吐了他一鞋子的人分到了同一个寝室。  
而这个刚刚吐了他一鞋子的人现正半挂在他的身上，右臂搭在他的脖颈两侧，打缕的短发刺进他的脖颈边缘，酒精浓度不小的呼吸加热着他脖颈处的衣料。这导致柯克不得不腾出一只手来从侧腰扶住对方，半拖半拽着把人弄回屋子里。  
值得高兴的是走廊上没有人看见他们的惨状。正是开学典礼，柯克能想象到一屋子的新鲜面孔和台阶上的公式面容，念叨着守则啦纪律啦信条啦，错过了也没什么，关键在于他不得不参加一个后补的。  
柯克输入寝室门锁的初始密码，看也不看床边标注的名牌就把对方扔在离门近的那张上面。醉酒后的男人像块海绵般松软，双腿悬在床沿边缘拧成看上去就不怎么舒服的姿势。  
柯克活动着肩周和脖颈，几声咔哒，一切归位。他凝视了一会儿麦考伊和他保持的奇诡睡相，最终还是握着黑发男人的脚腕帮他调整成正常的模样。  
室内采光很好，好到阳光几近刺目。柯克避开这些光明的匕首，走到另一张空余床位的旁边拉开抽屉，不出意料得看到鲜红色的制服叠成整齐的方块塞得满满当当。这让他脸上背上管他哪儿的瘀伤一起叫嚣着抽痛起来。  
他咬住下唇坐下来，脑袋放空，眼神放空，直到疼痛也一同放空，随后换上制服。  
被换下来的衣服裤子以及粘着呕吐物液痕的靴子团成一卷丢进垃圾管道，他注视着它们消失进末端黑乎乎的洞口，连同一些记忆和过去焚烧成了挥挥手就消散的蒸汽。  
他离开时拉上了窗帘，用手指仔细捻着布料调整角度，直到阳光恰好切割到对方的下巴。一道分明的边界，活像温暖的斩首。

Piece 2  
柯克再次见到他的室友已经是两天后。两天里他忙着选课忙着逃课忙着追逐一尾浓黑的发辫忙着打探一共有多少酒吧可供通宵，从未没踏入寝室一步。  
初始密码并没有改，这让柯克抬了抬眉毛，但也没那么惊讶。  
几乎就站在他对面的麦考伊刮了胡子，理了头发，换了制服，套了白褂，看上去清爽悦目，尽管柯克能一眼瞥见他皮肤下固存不褪的灰色。对方手里攥着PADD和一大堆他叫不上来名字的仪器，正要离开。  
他愣了仅仅半秒，立即反应。  
“麦考伊。”他点头，嘴角扯出下意识的完美笑容，算是正式打过了招呼。  
“柯克。”对方滑过来的眼神跳跃着背光特有的温度，配合着缩成一条的眉毛，显出些格外的疲惫。然后他继续被打断的动作，拔脚侧身出门时以嘟囔的音调说了声前天多谢。  
柯克耸耸肩，但意识到对方看不见。这个认知让他又耸了一次肩，伸着懒腰走到自己的床铺旁边，正要就此倒下却觉得踝骨碰到了什么东西。  
质地很硬。  
他半弯下腰去打开这个并没有见过的盒子，发现里面是一双全新的靴子。  
这次他愣了足有一分钟，随后发现它们跟那双被呕吐物半毁了的靴子几乎一模一样。  
柯克顿了顿，盖上盒盖把它踢到床底下去。站起身时他不经意间看到了床沿上的名牌，吐出一口他根本没意识到的笑声。  
那上面写的是莱昂纳德·H·麦考伊。

Piece 3  
那之后柯克就常常见到他喜爱绷紧着嘴角的室友了，尽管也算不上常常。对方是个医学生，还是个年龄古怪的医学生，作息不规律到几近规律——上课实验实习到耗干最后一丝力气才会回到寝室，以不可思议快速的动作洗漱，以不可思议快速的吞咽灌酒，以不可思议快速的时间陷入深层睡眠。而一旦他陷入深层睡眠就算柯克带了个姑娘回来也不会吵醒他。  
其中有个绿皮肤的火辣姑娘，盖拉，尤其喜欢在他的室友在房间里时开门找他——初始密码仍然是初始密码——因为她觉得格外刺激。  
有时候柯克能感觉到对方其实是清醒的。他有一双好耳朵，去分辨沉寂深夜里的脚步声和呼吸声，去预判他的继父是否会登上阁楼的小楼梯。  
麦考伊的脚步声非常轻软，以他的个头和体型来说格外不可思议。麦考伊的呼吸声带着一点很特别的嘶嘶抽吸，让他想起垂死的蛇舌，或者隐忍的哽咽。  
当他的呼吸变得蓬松，换气时间拉长成让人提心吊胆的细绳时，就意味着其实他被吵醒了。但是对方从未抱怨，甚至从不提及，就像他对待他们的门锁密码，以及错误的床铺位置。麦考伊至多的反应是本就糟糕的睡眠填上的两个糟糕黑眼圈——和两杯更糟糕的浓茶，像意大利人喝黑咖啡那样一口抽干。也同样是在那些清早，柯克能感觉到对方的目光滑过来，眼睑僵硬，配合着簇到一起去的眉毛。  
这让他觉得兴奋，像是获得了什么挑战的胜利。而他更兴奋于什么时候会踩到那条底线。这是个他永远不会腻烦的恶作剧，就像那辆坠落悬崖的车子，就像每一个地狱重现的酒吧之夜。

Piece 4  
而柯克多少猜到了那条底线。在他们第一次自我介绍时，一连串醉酒后不受脑子控制的信息吐露。在那之后柯克从未看见（他们同样一无所有的来到学院，噢，除了麦考伊的酒瓶）任何关于他前妻和女儿的照片和图像，从未听见再多一句任何关于他前妻和女儿的谈论，好像那些信息真的是酒后戏言。  
但就连个孢子也知道它们不是。  
而当柯克一次难得在白天回到寝室，看到难得坐在床上休息的麦考伊对着自己的PADD发呆时，他知道就是了。  
但是麦考伊听到了他的开门声，以一种看似从容不迫的动作立即将界面挑换到哪个外星人的解刨全息图，咬着右手食指的指骨。  
“那是什么？”他凑近了些，第一次正经聊天并没有个好开始。  
“索利安人。”对方用最专业的态度回答，抬起头来看着他，眉骨的阴影向下渗透进那双榛绿色的眼睛里，他当然知道这是再礼貌不已的拒绝。  
“我是说之前你在看什么？”他也当然不会轻易放弃。  
现在对方眼睛中包裹起的盾牌冰冷得反光，映出柯克自己的模样。他看见自己笑容完美，漫不经心，一只脚的重心偏倒到另一只上。  
“我只是想关心一下你，老骨头，”他继续，惊讶于这个脱口而出的昵称中糅合的促狭，“不是每个人都有个清醒的酒鬼室友的。”  
麦考伊的嘴唇抿得更紧，几乎变成一条发白的线。柯克耐心等待着，等柔软的流体自己爬出坚硬的蚌壳。  
而耐心总是有好回报的。  
“我父亲，”最终麦考伊开口，一个简单不已的称呼让他的声音绞痛成碎片，“你满意了，柯克？”  
猝不及防的，柯克在那些碎片里看到了同样绞痛扭曲的自己。

Piece 5  
该死的老爹情结，他想到。该死的家族血液。  
再加上一个该死的派克。他当时到底是为了什么妥协的？  
这些问题就像股电流从指尖一窜而上，搅得他心痒，激得他愤怒，麻得他发热。还要再加上一个天杀的高等数学C+，让他的胸口里有什么透明的东西鼓鼓囊囊地畸形膨胀，搞得他喘不上气，搞得他想要大吼大叫，搞得他发疯似的想要撕裂什么东西，以减少一些躁狂。  
所以他拎起邻桌人的领子一拳揍了上去。随之一点即燃的混乱让他大笑起来，让他大笑得流泪，让他大笑流泪得那人揍回来时都没躲开。他还挺期待脸颊上火辣辣的感觉呢，或者断掉一根肋骨的刺痛，或者扭伤膝盖的钝疼，向不管哪个神发誓这几种疼痛是治愈他的极佳良方，兴许还会带来高潮。  
但是什么都没有，他朦朦胧胧的看到一个褐发的高个儿家伙拍了拍他揍那人的后背，端着杯傻乎乎的酒，说了些傻乎乎的话，然后傻乎乎的来掺他。  
他的室友麦考伊。他的——老骨头。  
“老骨头。”他嘴唇开合，舌尖扫过下牙床，慢吞吞地念出这个名字。  
“闭嘴，柯克。”对方掏出了什么东西——见鬼是无针注射器——按在他脖子上——他立即清醒了一点——疼醒的。  
“老骨头。”他拉长尾音，意识到这个名字比莱昂纳德好听了不只一星半点，又意识到他们不知怎么回到了宿舍，于是从夹克内袋里掏出瓶藏了几天的牵牛星白兰地——呃，好像不是这个名字但肯定是对方喜欢灌的那种白兰地，“有酒杯没？”  
“没有。”对方没好气得掏出仿制真皮的小玩意往他眉骨那里戳。  
“噢对你都是对嘴灌的。”他躲闪了一下，但对方死死掐住了他后脑的头发，“不管怎么样，敬我们的父亲。然后操他们的。”  
他咽下几乎半瓶，递给对方，就像某个该死熟悉情形的镜像：“还有，小心一会儿我吐你身上。”

Piece 6  
麦考伊并不喜欢他的室友。室友又不是你想随便就能挑的。  
但是好在他跟自己的室友一周也见不得几面，也免得冲突拌嘴互相扔食物块。他不知道对方在忙些什么，不感兴趣，不想了解。他至多晓得对方是个全学院闻名的“明星学生”，因为所有人听说他的室友是詹姆斯·T·柯克后都会瞪大眼睛念念叨叨你居然忍受得了那个小混蛋？  
尽管他不喜欢他的室友柯克，但他并没觉得对方是个混蛋——他们见面会互打招呼，如果恰巧还会一起吃午饭，麦考伊带着一股脓包炸裂的医疗室味道，而柯克带着一脸从不会消失干净的疤伤。他们不聊天，有时候是柯克单方面抱怨导师和白痴同僚，有时候是麦考伊自己用南方口音格外严重的短句诅咒所有病患傻瓜。他们的身边也绝不会坐着其他什么人。  
——至于柯克喜欢带姑娘回寝室的习惯，大部分时候麦考伊在精疲力尽之后雷打不醒，少数几次听见也不至于失眠。作为一个结了婚生了孩子的老男人，他很能理解年轻人的活力四射，尽管从纯粹医学的角度来讲柯克有些太过活力四射了。  
但是不至于无法忍受。恰恰相反，柯克和他之间不咸不淡的熟悉陌生人模式给了他恰好的、足够的、令人感激的空间。  
——也因为麦考伊多少知道对方为什么需要性来帮助入睡，他的心理学双学位没有白拿，非常感谢。  
麦考伊记得那是在他通宵赶学术论文的时候，对面床铺忽然响起一阵令人头皮发麻的吱嘎声。他选择忽视，之后是第二声，第三声，以及第四声。  
这让他不得不扔下触控笔去查看对方是不是半夜得了什么急病。  
“灯光20%。”  
好在——他所见的只是噩梦。柯克在自己的被子里蜷成一团，肩膀耸高，后颈僵硬，呼吸急促，嘴巴大张成无声的尖叫。五官扭曲在一起，皱缩成令人讶异的痛苦。  
麦考伊掰着对方的肩膀时才意识到他颤抖地有多么厉害。  
“柯克。”他摇晃了一下，没有反应。  
“柯克！”他提高了声音，没有反应。  
“吉姆！”  
詹姆斯·T·柯克在一瞬间睁开了眼睛，那一瞬间在他的暗蓝眼睛里闪过的情绪几近恐惧。这从不会出现在他神色中的恐惧在下一瞬就破碎成清明的残片。他们就这么相互对视着，直到麦考伊干巴巴地打破僵局：“你做了噩梦。”  
“我是不是该感谢你没有戳我一脖子镇静剂？”第三个瞬间对方就展开了笑意，完美空洞。  
“如果你不再紧紧捉着我的手的话我会非常感谢的。”他回击，看到那个笑意令人眼花缭乱地转变为真实。  
“祝我好梦吧，老骨头。”对方说着松开了钳制，翻了个身。  
“不需要谈谈？”  
“我父亲——继父，和一个星球。最糟糕的结合了，我想。”柯克转了回来，用右手撑住脑袋，“我猜和你的差不多一样糟？”

Piece 7  
麦考伊并不喜欢他的室友是因为——他的室友实在是太让人操心了。不提那些他撞见的酒吧斗殴，不提那些找上门来的愤怒女孩（他要写个便条提示他们需要改掉初始密码，该死的），不提那些知道成绩不是A后的抓狂脾气，只提对方在训练里受过的大大小小的伤。  
麦考伊已经记不得光是在他在轮值时碰见过柯克的次数。大病小灾，满不在乎的态度，好像他这个医生总能修补好他这个破娃娃一样。平常他的治疗总会被病人夸赞温柔如沐春风，但是对待柯克他总会毫无必要恶狠狠下手，以至于柯克在实在惹怒了全部医生不得不回到寝室寻找他的治疗时变得小心翼翼。  
而且古怪的别扭。打一开始他接受一次真皮再生或者镇静剂都会在第二天带点小酒回来扔给麦考伊，尽管麦考伊从未要求回报。  
“我并没要求你什么，听见没？医生和病人。不是交易和交易，见鬼。”  
不过那就是平衡的规则——感谢柯克的伤，麦考伊基本上从未缺过酒喝。  
但是后来，在治疗过太多次，在他骂骂咧咧而对方嘻嘻哈哈太多次，他们经由受伤治疗循环模式熟悉起来后，伤后送酒的习惯停止了。  
取而代之的是更加黏糊的外号，更加频繁的见面，更加恼人（他单方面）的肢体接触。有些时候麦考伊会觉得自己又多养了个J字开头的儿子，但更多的时候他会瞥见柯克眼神里、动作里的镜面，完整映出他自己。破碎、混乱、挣扎、愤怒。  
想要紧攥住什么明知得不到的东西，拒绝帮助把自己从泥泞撑出来。  
而柯克会送他一个明了的、同类之间的笑容。尽管他们之间的交心只限于一次醉酒后提到的妻女，两次紧逼后提到的父亲。柯克隐藏的秘密就像一颗颗子弹，猛得发射，最后不得不从血肉里挖出来。  
“你需要谈谈。”  
“我总会找个医生谈谈的，老骨头。你也一样。”  
“该死的，吉姆，我自己就是个医生。”

Piece 8  
麦考伊还是不喜欢他的室友。柯克——吉姆作为一个室友非常闹心。比该死的银血变种病毒还让人讨厌。吉姆作为一个朋友，好吧，好了那么一点。尽管他们都不知道是什么时候成为对方的朋友，可能还是唯一的。  
也许是他们开始不再忌讳家庭的话题。  
也许是对方身边的女孩不再换来换去。  
也许是在他自己从那些无可避免的噩梦里跌爬着醒过来时看到吉姆放大的脸，拍拍他说没事了，一切都很好。然后给了他一个拥抱，就像收紧双臂拥抱他自己。  
那之后吉姆有时没脸没皮地非要和他挤在一起睡觉美其言曰减少噩梦，他没有掏出无针注射器威胁，反正他们到底也没分清谁是谁的床铺。  
一些似乎超过南方男孩认知的友谊界限的亲吻落在他眼角和嘴角，他也没掏出无针注射器来，因为吉姆是个随时随地就能发情的小鬼——不，他的意思是亲两口表示亲昵没什么大不了的，这是个可爱的开放年代。  
他需要掏出无针注射器的时刻只剩下两个。治疗，以及——  
“我曾有个家，”麦考伊打着酒嗝喃喃，盯着自己握着无针注射器的手，很稳，很坚定，“然后我毁了它。”  
“老骨头！”他并没发现吉姆走进了屋子，冲上来把一双渗着汗珠的双手夹在他手背上，让他不能给自己打安眠药——吉姆现在知道他立即陷入深层睡眠的把戏了，酒精早就不对他的神经起什么作用。  
“随后我一无所有，”他继续，“这时候你会想也许自己消失掉还能好一些，对不对？”  
“麦考伊。”吉姆的语气几近威胁，眉脚下压，那股灼烧的蓝色浓郁得几乎要流出来，“放下你的无针注射器。”  
“只是安眠——”  
他忽然看到到它们真的流了出来。麦考伊手忙脚乱地扔下无针注射器，想要说些什么，哪怕只是补完刚刚的解释。  
但是他被握住了肩头，吉姆的手指向上攀握住他的后脑，把他带入一个硬邦邦的拥抱。不需要任何言语，不需要任何解释。他理解，而他明白。感觉像是把手伸进了液态的水银之后，从那之后脱离的镜像缠了上来。残片拼合。完整。  
“别想摆脱我，”最终詹姆斯·T·柯克说，“想都别想。”


End file.
